


Hi there, Stranger.

by enigma_scars



Series: LARRY LOVE ❤ [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Buttplugs, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Flirty Louis, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Lingerie, Light Bondage, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Top Louis, and a lot of smutty stuff enjoy, enjoy, lots of pining, smug stranger harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars/pseuds/enigma_scars
Summary: Harry and Louis roleplay as two strangers and things become really steamy.(Take a look at the tags)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I have had this in my mind for a really long time and I finally got the time so, imma smash it.
> 
>  
> 
> Its prompt is from Ed's new song(now old) Shape Of You, and it is too good and I wanted to portray smutty larry into it.
> 
> AND I WILL NOT LET JO DIE OR BE CONSIDERED DEAD IN THESE ONE SHOTS, CAUSE I LOVE HER A LOT AND I AM STILL IN THE FUCKING DENIAL PHASE FUCKOFF!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also in this Larry is married in 2013, so it's already three years of marriage later that they are going to do this, I feel that the aspect of marriage in this specific case is because it shows the sexual dynamic of their lives, meaning that even after three years, they keep it spiced up with new stunts and prompts from Harry's part mostly and Louis lives for the challenges.
> 
>  
> 
> Given that listen to Lana Del Rey, Ed Sheeran, Lil Wayne's Lollipop (If you must), Akon's smack that and sexy bitch, OMG and DJ got us falling in love by Usher, Good time by Owl City and Carla Rae Jepsen, Price Tag by Jesse J ft. B.O.B. , Bad Habit by the kooks, Once in a while by Timeflies, 3AM and Tunnel Vision by Mads Langer, Love me and The sound by the 1975, Into you by Ariana Grande, I wanna be yours and R U mine? By the arctic monkeys, Cruel, wRoNg, PILLOWTALK, lUcOzAdE, sHe, TiO by Zayn, No Control, Perfect, What a feeling, Temporary fix, Wolves, Never Enough by 1D, Lots of Drake.
> 
>  
> 
> These songs are not mentioned on here, but listen to this playlist while reading, i did while writing so you will get the feels. ...
> 
> Enjoy!  
> All the love,  
> M

"Harry, baby, come-on we gotta go. I am getting bored and my ass is going flat, if we don't get out of here now, God only knows I won't be moving anywhere then. Because then I'll let this couch suck me in and this couch and I shall remain one for life." Louis whines from where he is sitting, his over dramatic stance not helping his case, in which, this matter is actually real and Louis is being sucked in by the expensive mahogany coloured leather couch with a fancy silken couch cover that Harry insisted on buying because, 'Louis William Tomlinson, I swear to god, for as long as we stay together, I don't want body burns on neither mine nor your bum. You getting me. And no, I am not willing to listen to you make fart noises in it like some immature three year old!' Harry, his beloved husband had remarked, and who is Louis to say no to that. And he was thinking something else, how did he end up thinking of that un(it wasn't)fortunate day back in 2014 when he told Harry to buy this cover instead, but whatever, anything for his beloved.

"Oh, shut up you whiny baby. Tonight, you go alone and I go alone. Not together. You getting me. And yeah leave the ring on the coffee table, before you go." Harry yelled from above. 

"What games are you playing now babe? Why do you wanna go alone? And why leave my ring here? Do you want people to hound me?" Louis asks, getting up from the secretly carnivore sofa, that was enjoying the feel of Louis' fat ass on its mouth, okay that sounded bad but who cares, its Louis' mind. He walks up the stairs to their bedroom and tries opening the door but finds it locked.

"Why is the door locked, 'arry? Le'mme come in, baby? 'arry?" Louis whines, but Harry doesn't budge. 

"Oh, you overgrown man-child, get away and enjoy your night without me. Go out have fun,bring someone else home and get it on with them. That's why I am telling you to kindly leave your marriage band at home and to rub some alcohol on it's place so the tan doesn't seem visible." Harry says, voice calm and teasing. He is not being sarcastic, but the serious undertone makes Louis shiver.

"Babe, what d'ya mean? Baby, did I do something?" Louis asks, banging on the door. He is scared at this point, not understanding what games his lovely (absolutely horrendous, the terrible curly giant, always fucking with my mind, never being serious or straight (okay, that was a pun, you got me) bloody moron, my husband, beautiful and fragile and delicate and a flower-child.... Wait, no, no, no, wtf? LOUIS!!! Ze husband is a mindfucker, plays mind games and is as crooked as a funky ass goblin, a fookin leprechaun, bloody faerie....) 

Before Louis can trail into another conflict about whether Harry is a beautiful wildflower or a bitch ass twink, Harry opens the door wearing only the silken robe Louis bought him (note: read Solemnly Yours for more), and his hair is wet and he is not wearing anything else underneath and Louis regrets buying it cause it's a thigh-long robe in Louis and only a little shorter (hella lot shorter) on Harry and Louis swears he can see the twink's thigh gap, and Louis' mind is screaming, 'ABORT ABORT ABORT! SYSTEM FAILURE, SYSTEM CRASHED! VIRUS TWINK HARRY ATTACK!!' His eyes soften at Harry's shy stance, how many ever times does Louis see him naked Harry still becomes submissively shy wearing this particular robe (read as: The robe in which Harry loves to be fucked, especially in the bath tub or the bathroom floor while it keeps slipping off of his shoulders). 

"Louis, no games. Go to the bar alone and hit on some fit guys. If I want to then I'll come find you. Okay, I mean it. It won't be called cheating." Harry says, straightening (hah, again) the denim jacket Louis is wearing. Louis grumbles under his breathe.

"Little twink. What does he think of me? I am not attractive enough for people to find me good looking and hot and sexy. Has he looked at my ass..."(have you looked at his ass Harry?)" anybody would want me. He is crazy. He will regret it tonight! I am seriously gonna find a good guy tonight." Louis looks in the mirror fixes his fringe and then glares at Harry's reflection in the mirror, and smirks before looking Harry in the eye he removed his wedding ring and places it on the watch box (ya know the boxes in which the watches we buy come in????) and his smile falters when Harry just smiles innocently, dimples and all, eyes bright and probably cheeks hurting from smiling so wide, he looked over all like a psychomaniac ready to wear the Joker's outfit and go on a killing spree (okay, I exaggerate a little, so what!?) 

Louis shakes his head and leaves with his car keys that had a blue keychain, he spares a second glance to the leather keychain and key, a soft H&L encrypted on it and then to the green keychain clad key of Harry's car. He scowls at their car before settling into his car and driving to The Ox, a great night club, especially for people who don't want to be seen.

So, Louis drives off into the night, quite literally, and speeds up till he stops in the middle of London and outside the curb of the popular club, swarming with fans and people. Even in 2016, he isn't allowed to have privacy. However he gets valet parking and a easy check in.

He goes to the bar and sits on an empty stool. He orders himself a beer and sits with his back to the world, he sulks and keeps thinking, what Haz meant? Is he not happy with me anymore, or did he mean something else? 

And then his attention is stolen by a man with blue hair and brown eyes, trying to flirt with a good looking gal next to Louis, "I saw you standing alone, no drink in hand, and I thought, I can get myself a good friend to talk the night away. You look gorgeous alone, but you would look beautiful under a starry sky, next to me. Hi, I am Mickey." "Well, hi, Mickey. I am Monique. And good observation, though not strong enough, cause I could see you hanging around that gal, with inky hair and she just pushed ya off, I am not easy mate, you gotta up your game. And that's my cue to order a drink myself." Monique said. 

"Well, Monique, how about a drink, a dance and a chance to talk. My treat, I am not looking for anything temporary." Mickey replied not losing his stance.

Monique smiled and said, "Deal." Mickey smiled ordering himself a vodka on the rocks and he asked, ASKED, Monique what she would like, she giggled and said, "A peach punch", looks like boy's got good game. Then he whisks her off to the dance floor and that's the last he saw of them and suddenly Harry's words from last night come to mind, 'Well, you hafta impress me lovey, I don't go home with nobody, and who I go with gotta show me a good time. That's what is all the clue I'll give you for tomorrow. No more. Now, figure it out. Or don't. I don't care.' Harry had said it in the best 1970s hooker accent he could muster up and it had been so challengingly hot that Louis literally stayed awake till 2:30 am thinking what to do.

Now he knows, he has deciphered yet another Harry Fantasy and he deems himself capable of writing a bloody book expressing his views and methods of seduction and lusty challenge completion, because being married to Harry for three years and after building a (super uber) highly healthy sexual relationship with Harry for almost seven years, he knows the challenges he has had to face in order to satisfy the boy he loves. He can write about his hardships that he faced back until 2012 when he was still new to the acts of BDSM and kinks, he can now proudly say that he has become master in the art of lovemaking with Harry and he knows all the nooks and crannies of his lover's sinfully amazing body. Though they are far from 50 Shades of Grey, they do have a 100 Shades of LouisandHarry, right from body worship to bondage and spanking to foodplay and humiliation and name calling to floating away into sub-space, they have experimented a lot with each other, Harry finding something and Louis always ready to comply. They have cried into each others arms too and they have laughed at certain things too. He knows Harry loves body worshipping, and eating things off of Louis' tan body and rimming Louis till he falls apart and then fucking Louis with a vibrator while riding him backward cowgirl(boy) unprepped, he loved the pain and he definitely loved overstimulation when he floated off into sub-space head hazy and body lax allowing Louis to take advantage as much as he wanted to and he definitely loved dirty talk because as much as Louis' mouth got dirty talking absolute pathetic shit about abusing him sexually, Harry loved it that very much and Harry loved role-play, and tying Louis up while he gave Louis a stripper-worthy lap dance while slowly stripping and riding Louis until Louis came atleast twice, all the while unable to touch Harry. They were nasty especially when Harry wore buttplugs all day and those always had tails, the kinky fucker, and he wore panties that always were made specially for those tails to be set free, and he loved crawling into Louis' lap calling him daddy, sir or master all the while looking like the innocent Moon-princess, behaving as if he wasn't wearing a fucking Victoria's Secret panties that was silken and see-through, with lace and a tail-attached buttplug, how does he do that?

Okay, so however, before we got distracted with Harry's large body, sweating, and moaning and writhing under Louis' body while Louis' dick splits him apart (that image seems pleasant, sorry!) we were discussing the challenge Louis deciphered. It happened to be a role-play prompt where Harry is a person at this particular club who has caught Louis' eyes and Louis tries flirting but Harry is playing hard to get. So now all that is clear, Louis is supposed to look for Harry and up his game to flirt with Harry without giving away the prompt's sole purpose, that is to get Harry to come home with him while they end up having hot steamy sex everywhere, the carnivore couch, to the dark granite kitchen counter, their bedroom, the bathroom floor, the tub,maybe even the shower, who cares, its not like anybody is watching, and even if they were, their Truman Show would be gay porno day-in, day-out, with little time to breathe. But who cares, Harry was always an exhibitionist and Louis would give it to him anywhere. 

(The author apologizes at this point because Louis' mind is only rambling and, I, the idiot author am responsible for the hot mess this has become, but not wasting your precious time, I shall move ahead with what was supposed to be a pleasant smut chapter but is now just a hot hot hot paragraph about what in my fictious world and imagination is supposed to be Louis&Harry's healthy sex life, enjoy!)

So Louis finishes his second beer before moving to dance with random people before he has a big buff guy standing behind him groping his hips and swaying nice and fast, so Louis turns around and places his hands on his shoulders and the guy smirks before seeing what he is wearing and says, "Boy, you definitely seem taken. Denim jacket, black vans, nautical tattoos and a shirt with a pocket patch reading 'not heartbroken', and a tan line on the ring finger, you sure you buzzed enough to make this sorta mistake?" Louis squawks and says, "I was just dancing and anyways I am a top not a bottom and I am married and I will need to find my Husband, thank you kind sir for your amazing senses. I shall take your leave." With that Louis kisses the guys cheek before walking away

(Again, I, the idiot author would like to say, this is fiction and in real life, Louis is definitely not behaving this way and you don't just find big ole' guys who let you be on your own after groping your hips and hey they never check for tan lines anywhere except for your ass and thong line, so beware and please no underage drinking, oi mate it ain't cool and beer tastes like goblin piss, just saying)

Louis walks back to the bar, and this time there is a crowd of four boys fighting over someone, Louis pays no heed, and buys himself an 'Old Fashioned' when he hears that velvety soft and low pitched honey scone melted voice, "Boys, boys. All of y'all are very charming, but I am definitely gone for someone that is none of y'all. All of you are very charming and manly, and rugged and very very nice, but not everybody gets a piece of this. Goodnight lads. Bubye." And a blow of kiss from those plump, pink cherry lips that look so so sinful, Louis' pants are definitely on fire.

So while the boys (men, Harry always attracts paedophiles) leave, Louis gets a clear view of Harry and Louis has no control (PUN VERY MUCH INTENDED!!! NO CONTROL NO CONTROL, OHOOOOOHHHH!!!) because damn bitch, whatcha wearing, I wanna rip 'em off and take ya to bed.' No, Louis is not gaping, not staring, nuh uh uh, just mesmerized by the sight. Why has he never noticed this attire before? 

Okag, Louis is staring, but the item(victim) is provoking his eyes, what is he to do. The sinful curly haired boy is literally wearing makeup that has made his face more porcelain like and he looks like something that walked off of a Vogue ramp. And his utterly stupid black skinny jeans are clinging to his so, so luscious thighs and damn would louis like to rip it off of him and fuck his thighs, leaving burns so that Harry never forgets what happens when he wears provocative clothing like this and why is he even wearing the black shirt, its back is see-through and the front is unbuttoned till his nips could just slip out and men are hovering over him like flies, his tattoos all visible even through the red floral silk scarf that adorns his neck, typical, Harry, typical.

So he goes over to him and says, "You know, these types of clothing are too provocative, especially for a beautiful man like you, especially with that perfect shade of blush that goes with those slight ashy highlighter, gives you time to make up for the perfect lack of someone with you. I couldn't help but over hear, you have your eyes on someone else and you blew away all those perverted paedophiles. Your beauty and slight indecency with the perfect cross of old English etiquettes and class, proves that you were indeed only being polite and you are in utmost sense, alone and haven't yet found the guy you victimize tonight. Men like you are murderers wandering for the perfect prey that behave like predators. Beautiful sin." Louis says all this while serenading Harry and Harry blushes but doesn't shy away or lose his composure.

Harry says, "Well, you know your way to makeup. But eavesdropping is rude. And I love provoking helpless men like them into falling into my trap, so I can "victimize" another one. But I don't go with nobody and who I go with has to promise me a good time." His voice sensual and he is leaning forward towards Louis, showing off his pecks.

"Well, that is promising, but perverted men don't belong with your sinfully innocent body. A man who can show you his worth should though. However, since you accept that you are very much a temptress, a cause of men to break apart what little sense they have. I shall risk it and get a drink with you." Louis slyly remarks, getting up from where he had just sat.

"How charming!" Harry says, closing his eyes, smiling at Louis.

Louis goes to the back of Harry's ears and slightly kissing his ear lobe, whispers, "Hi there, stranger." 

Harry gasps and before he can turn around, Louis moves in front of him and gestures for the bartender and orders a Manhattan for himself and a Sex on the beach for Harry. 

Harry smiles and says, "I like a straightforward and confident man. You have a way with words, stranger."

Louis smirks and says, "Louis. Louis Tomlinson, pretty boy." Louis smirks when Harry hides his smile by taking a sip of his fruity drink. 

Harry. Harry Styles." Harry answers.

"I shall call you, baby." Louis says. "You are sinful Harry. But the things I wish to do to you are sure to get me a one way pass to hell."

"Well, in that case, I can't let that happen to you, can I, Monsieur Louis?" Harry says.

"I am going to hell if I don't do it, anyways. So rather do the deeds the greedy mind hungers for then to face thy demise with regret. I will take my chances." Louis says and awesome auras are bursting off of him and Harry has to keep up the act.

"Well in that case, I am willing to offer you a chase. You have another hour to impress me, monsieur Tomlinson and then I shall decide." Harry says.

"Challenge accepted, baby." Louis says, before sliding his hand forward for Harry to take. Harry finishes his drink and slides his hand into Louis' and follows Louis to the dance floor.

Classically, and very much clichely, Usher's 'DJ got us falling in love' comes on with an EDM remix, and Louis twist's Harry infront of him his front pressed to Harry's back. His hands loosely resting on Harry's hips. This position was very awkward given their height difference but they make it seem less awkward (who is this crazy woman kidding. No absolutely not, it looks crazy because Harry can't dance to save his life and he looks like bambi caught in a trap, and Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis, he is a tiny man, standing there trying to show his dominance.) But who cares, their aim is to have a happy, healthy love life, and no one is interrupting, and in those moments, Harry spins around, locks his eyes with Louis and they dance along together, as Harry attempts to look graceful, but Louis thinks, he should leave the grace for the strip dances in the confines of their bedroom. 

Louis does a few crazy moves and Harry moves with him and in that awkwardness, Harry falls in love with 'my crazy man who lives to fulfill all my wishes' all over again; while Louis falls in love with 'my crazy boy who I can die for' all over again, and they are not far off from falling in to a fit of laughter, they literally double over and laugh their hearts off, all the while clinging onto each other. 

And then Harry says, "You are not only a straightforward and confident person, but also a very comical. You are my surprise package, sugar. Tell me you are a millionaire and I will go with you to the depths of hell."

"What if I tell you I am a billionaire boy and also famous as hell?" Louis mocks.

"You have got to be kidding me. How much did Daddy leave for you, sugar?" Harry teases.

"What if I earned it myself? And what if I have travelled the world and that I have only had one lover, ever?" Louis asks.

"Well, then I will call you a wealthy liar, daddy." Harry smugly replies.

Louis tsks before saying, "Baby, don't start a game you can't finish." He pushes a finger inside Harry's shirt and feels his flesh.

Harry moans and says, "Well, I can definitely finish it if you want me to Daddy."

"Let's get you home, naughty baby." Louis smirks at Harry's flustered face.

Harry and Louis get into Louis' car and Louis speeds off while Harry pushes his hand very dangerously near to Louis' crotch that had started engorging in his very tight pants. Harry palmed Louis through his jeans, enjoying Louis' whines and groans, his breath hitching dangerously and Louis broke so many traffic rules because he is in a hurry.

As soon as they get out of the car. Louis has his left hand possessively around Harry's ass cheek, kneading it slowly, thick fingers digging into his plump ass. He opens the door of his house, and doesn't bother to pull off his shoes or his coat neither Harry's coat nor shoes. He pushes Harry on the door and attack Harry's lips, Harry immediately responds back and starts kissing him slowly. The kiss remains short and sweet and only lips. But as soon as their extra burden is off, Louis is pulling Harry towards his carnivore couch and pushing him there before kissing him deeper this time. The kiss is full of tongue and teeth, and Harry can literally feel Louis' tongue down his throat, trying to taste as much as he can, he is licking into his mouth, locking his fingers into Harry's hair and Harry has his hands on Louis' hips, his feet locked behind his back and he is pushing his hard-on across Louis'. And they moan into each others mouths, tongue caught into each other and Harry's moans are so loud and each tug Louis gives to Harry's hair, small 'uh, uh, uh's are leaving his mouth, that is swallowed by Louis himself. 

Louis picks Harry up and Harry squeaks loudly, his mouth parting at the feeling of Louis' bulging arm muscles and he loudly mutters, "Damn it. You are just the perfect deal. What do I do to keep you?"

Louis laughs and says," Nothing. You can do nothing. Let me take you out and then we will see where we go from there." And then he latches onto Harry's neck, sucking a bruise all the while carrying Harry's obnoxiously huge body up the stairs and then he suddenly pushes Harry onto a wall harshly and keeps sucking as Harry arches into him and throws his head back, whining and groaning, feeling good at the pain and thought of being man-handled by his husband of three years, oops, no, by the guy he just found at the club.

Louis can feel Harry's minds wheels turning, so he sucks on his collarbone and then onto his sweet spot, having known his mate all these years has advantages even during role-play but isn't that the fun part? Harry is caught off guard by the gesture and they both try to create some friction by rubbing onto each other. Louis feels like if he were to continue this way, he might just combust and Harry looks like the feeling is mutual. So Louis pushes the bedroom door open, stumbling inside and carefully reaches the bed where he roughly throws Harry's body onto the bed, and the moans Harry gives out, indicates the extreme pleasure he is feeling because of Louis' man handling. 

Louis undressed himself before attempting to pulls Harry's shirt while Harry's high pitched voice says, "Don't you dare throw it away it's Gucci." 

Louis obliged, not wanting his dickhead bitten off. Harry stumbles out of bed aggressively pulling his jeans off before pushing Louis onto the mattress and mumbling, "I am gonna suck you off like never before. You are going to be blessed even without going to church." Louis' body is hanging waist down off the bed and Harry is looking at him with hooded, lustful, blown eyes, before he is thumbing louis slit, a little pre-come dribbles out and Harry spreads it onto Louis' dick, before kissing Louis' dick and then he starts off by giving him a few pumps before tugging his balls harshly, giving the head a few kitten licks all the while looking up at Louis who is slowly falling apart. Slowly, Harry takes Louis into his mouth, a little bit at a time and then he is jerking him off where his plump lips can't reach. He starts bobbing his head, in a steady rhythm of up, down, up, down, while his tongue rolls on from his under side to the tops, licking over the vein that's popping there, and by the way Louis moans, Harry feels satiated. Harry starts bobbing his head at a dangerous speed and Louis' whining increases ×10 Louis tugs at Harry's hair and Harry pushes his limits and he can feel the tip of Louis dick go down his throat and he let's him, his nose touching Louis' pubes. He breathes in through his nose, taking in Louis' smell, and then the grunts forming in his mouth rumble through Louis, leading him to his orgasm, the first one of the night, and then Harry hears Louis say, in a broken voice, "Let me fuck your face, baby boy." It wasn't a request, it was a command and then Louis gets up, pushing Harry's neck back, while Harry sits in his knees, hands on Louis' hips for leverage as Louis fucks into his mouth, pushing Harry to his limit and Louis groans of pleasure at the constricting, hot feeling of Harry's throat and he is loving each moment of it, "I am close. Wow, you are such a slut. Letting me fuck your mouth, so good baby. So good, just for me, baby. Such a messy angel, look you have made such a mess, uh, uh....uh." He looks down at Harry who is looking at Louis like he is a god, staring with wide eyes, so much devotion, two more thrusts and then Louis screams, "Ah, baby. I am gonna come. Swallow." And as he shoots his load down Harry's throat, Harry swallows every single bit of it, even when a little come dribbles out if the corners of his mouth that is already covered in spit, his face is glistening, eyes holding glassy tears.

Louis pulls Harry to his chest and kisses him like his life depended in it. " mmm, baby. I can taste myself on you. Taste so good baby. Taste like me, mine."

"Mm. Yours daddy. Only yours." Harry sats, mind already hazy.

"Baby, lie down. Daddy's going to take good care of you. I am going to open you nice and slow with my fingers and tongue, and then we will see if you deserve my cock. Lie in your stomach, ass in the air, baby."

Harry does as commanded, cock heavy and leaking down his thigh, tight pink hole clenched around nothing. He whines when he hears louis hum at the sight, not doing anything to relieve him, and his hard-on was hurting painfully. Louis kneels down and licks a fat stripe across Harry's asshole, making Harry moan. Louis prods his index finger inside Harry's and Harry bites on a pillow to supress his moans. "More, daddy. Please, more." Louis pokes his tongue into his hole and prods two fingers knuckle deep inside Harry and all Harry can think of is how wonderful of a job, Louis is doing. He clenches around the stretch of Louis' fingers and tongue. Louis says, "Daddy's gonna add another finger baby, you gotta relax and stop squirming. Okay?" Harry nods, "Uhmm, Daddy. More please!" Louis smacks Harry's left ass cheek, making Harry groan and push back on Louis' fingers, fucking himself. The sight entices Louis and he smacks the other cheek before kneading it and saying, "So needy, baby. So needy." Louis slips in another finger and thrusts them at an unforgiving pace, making Harry moan filthily. Louis basks in the feeling of Harry's warmth around his fingers and tongue, soon he adds another finger and the moans from Harry are pornographic and Louis is almost near to another orgasm by hearing them, and he suddenly realizes that he hasn't even touched himself, completely ignoring his needs only to satisfy Harry completely, he can satisfy himself later, right now Harry is more important. With his free hand he jerks Harry off, and Harry pushes his hips into Louis' touch, groaning at the sudden friction and Louis has set the rhythm insanely perfectly, in-down, out-up, and his rhythm and speed is making Harry see stars, "Uh, daddy I am close, Louis 'm so close. Can I come? Please I have been a good boy, let me come." "Yes baby, you have been wonderful. You can come baby. Come for daddy." Louis coaxes, never once skipping a beat or rhythm of his thrusts and jerks. Harry comes, white ropes covering his chest and the duvet under him. Louis kisses his left cheek, dragging his tongue all the way from his crack, to his hips and towards his neck before rolling Harry over and kissing him softly, his hard on rubbing across Harry's semi. Louis groans into the kiss, biting Harry's bottom lip, pulling it further and then thrusts his tongue in the younger's mouth, Harry moans and licks into Louis' mouth, revelling in the attention he is being smothered with. Louis pulls back and pushes Harry by his chest, getting up and Harry frowns at the sudden lack of proximity. Louis tutts and tsks, before saying, "Put a pillow under your hips and cross your ankles, Daddy's gonna punish you for teasing daddy by wearing those tight jeans, giving a view to all those vile perverted men. Daddy's gonna fuck your thighs dry. Now lie down and do as I said." Harry whimpers at his words before complying, lying down as asked and just for that Louis says, "You did it pretty quickly, daddy's going to reward you for that, open your mouth baby." Before kneeling down, thighs spread across Harry's face, careful not to hurt his hair, he pushes his length across Harry's lips. "Suck," he says pushing his length down Harry's throat and groaning at the warm and wet feeling. He gives it a few thrusts before he feels the familiar heat coil in his stomach as Harry slides his tongue on the underside paying close attention to the popping vein, making Louis moan, "Fuck, baby. Oh gosh, you have to stop before I come." He pulls out, much to Harry's disappointment. He just pouts, face covered with spit. Louis moves down and towards Harry's closed thighs, space only for a caterpillar to cross, he slowly rubs his cock over the pale, milky, shaved skin, groaning at the friction, "So good baby, so good." Before he plunges in slow thrusts, Harry's thighs burning just with those. Harry squirms to get a comfortable angle, and Louis just snickers before pinching Harry's left thigh making Harry moan at the sting. 'That kinky fucker!' Louis thinks before he places his hands on Harry's hips, speeding up his thrusts. The silent screams from Harry, head tripped back, neck rising along with his chest, his hips rising to meet Louis' thrusts. "Fuck baby. You are so sinfully beautiful. Looking so wrecked, feeling good, so good baby. Daddy's so proud and so happy to have you." Louis praises, knowing how much Harry loves this, knowing how he looks when he is near. Louis tugs at Harry's prick, meeting his thrusts. Soon, both of them can feel the warmth rising, need for coming rising. "Baby, are you close? Daddy's close. So close baby." Louis says, voice breaking and sounding like whines. "M'close daddy. I am close, so close." Harry replies, voice high pitched and breaking. "At the count of three baby. One.... Two... Come with me baby, three." Louis drags the three along with his dick's rhythm going haywire as Harry comes a moment before Louis and Louis just falls in top of Harry from all tge pleasure coursing through him. "Fuck, baby. That was so amazing. I love you so much, baby. So much Harry." "Me too, Louis. I love you so much." Harry's nearly in tears, from his second orgasm so near to the first one, but its a good thing, good tears, pleasure tears. But louis still comforts him, pushing off of Harry, he cleans them both with the covers on the bed, and then lays down, cuddling Harry. "It doesn't hurt too much right?" Louis asks, curious and concerned. "It burns, but its a good burn, still feel you there. Will keep reminding of this night." Harry says, weak but smug. "You completely knackered today?" Louis asks in hopes of having Harry tired but, "No, I still want you. I am open and loose and wet and very much in pain unless you change it into pleasure." Harry grumbles against Louis' chest. Louis laughs and it vibrates through Harry, who says, "Come on old man. Imma ride you tonight. You can be a lazy arse and keep lying." And okay, that sounds perfectly awesome to Louis, "Okay baby." Harry smiles innocently, dimples and all, eyes all hazy and glassy, lips red and glossy and swollen, body covered with hickeys, too many and thighs bluish and an angry red from the recent fucking. He lubes Louis' cock, hands pressing on his undersides, playing with his ball, sucking at them making Louis groan from the excess pleasure, the heat coiling up in his stomach. Louis watches with hooded eyes as Harry slowly hovers over his dick, hand guiding Louis' length to his clenching hole and slowly setting in, slowly slipping down. Louis groans at the feeling of his tip and only his tip being inside the warmth of Harry's hole. And Harry moans at the feeling of Louis slowly entering his rim, his head feeling engorged and the sudden invasion welcomed. Harry clenches around his tip, slowly pulling him in, swallowing him and they maintain eye-contact all the while doing this, making it much more erotic, personal and heartfelt. Hooded eyes stared back at them both, while Harry pushed down on Louis, quickly bottoming out and moaning sinfully.

Louis lets Harry adjust to his girth, and just pleasantly hums as Harry slowly picks himself up, and sits down just as quickly, groaning at the feeling of being full, Louis just lays there, hands loosely around Harry's waist, as Harry jumps on his cock, his own leaking precome. Its been a while since he rode Louis, so its a bit difficult, but then he is moving his hips in figure eights while dropping down and stilling once and then he drops again, moaning at the new angle and his thighs quiver violently as he keeps up the rhythm he has fallen into, but Louis can see how tired Harry has become. 

Like the gentleman he is, he flips them around, and he brushed across Harry's spot making Harry squeak with wonder and glee, Louis keeps the pace, hands on Harry's thighs, spreading them up, pushing them on his chest while he plunges into Harry making him scream his name out and loud, so loud he thinks his non-existent children might wake up in fear of some murderer killing Harry or summat. But this is an assault, an assault of pleasure to Harry as Louis just keeps punching his prostrate with every thrust and Harry's legs go across Louis hips, crossing behind, pulling him closer, his, up until now, limp hands moving to his lover's hair pulling him in for a kiss that is just teeth and tongue, too much in time with speed and rhythm and Louis has gone animalistic with his pace, slow, violent growls leaving his mouth, eyes lost of all colour and concern and love, pure lust taking over. 

He is fucking Harry like he is some ragdoll, pulling him up with each thrust and pull, and Harry is basically afraid for his life, because this has happened only thrice before all ending with Louis' dominance taking over so much that Harry just can't fall into sub-space, because Louis' gone from his finer state of mind. He is an animal right now, his death grip around Harry's hips, leaving bruises as he kisses Harry bruisingly, so much biting and so much stinging, Harry feels like Louis is tearing him apart, splitting him from the middle, but he knows he is loving every moment of it.

Louis can only think 'HarryHarryHarry'.

While,

All Harry can think is 'LouisLouisLouis'.

And with a shout of Louis' name Harry comes untouched. And Louis follows suite only he muffles his shout by biting Harry's shoulder and Harry is groaning loudly as Louis rides off his high still fucking Harry violently, his thrusts sloppy but puncturing. And Harry is definitely crying because of this orgasm and he is slightly overstimulated as Louis is still going at it, and then he just drops on top of Harry, cock leaking but still inside Harry's warm hole, slick and filled with Louis' come. 

Louis lays that way for a couple of moments before he slips out because he is soft now and Harry hisses at that, whimpering at the sudden emptiness. But he is full on crying now, snot and all. But he overall happy how the night ended. Louis looks up at Harry and frowns when he sees tears in his husband's eyes. "Harry, 'arreh? 'arreh, why r'ya crying? Baby, did I do something? Are ya hurt? I am so sorry. Believe me baby. I am so sorry. What happened?" Louis asks, with so much concern and guilt. "No, no, no, no, no, Louis, baby. You didn't do anything, happy tears. Just happy tears, overwhelmed by love, hun. I love you." Harry confirms. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Louis chants kissing Harry all over his face, and wiping away his tears. Harry giggles and then slightly winces at the movement. Louis looks at him with concern but Harry beats him to it by saying, "Your seed is leaking out of the hole that cannot conceive." And they laugh, just laugh at each other, with each other, together. Then they lay there, naked and sweating with three and more pairs of covers of come on and in them, while Harry tries to make Louis distracted from the fact that Harry has an unbearable pain everywhere and Louis is convinced that he has hurt Harry far from limits bearable. So as to lessen the awkwardness, Louis says, "I am going to put up a bath for you and then put these to wash while you wash up too, I'll carry you princess." Harry agrees and Louis runs him the special bath as a sorry for going rough, even though he still doesn't know how hard, he still runs it as a form of unsaid apology and Harry gladly accepts. His eyes shutting as he lays naked in the pool of crimson water with rose petals and candles and for one himself, he thinks that those extra gym with Liam for Louis is working amazingly and all he wants to do is ask Louis to carry him everywhere. He can actually do that. Louis cleans the bedroom, puts the covers in the laundry, lays new covers and lights a few scented candles, switches on the AC and then joins a half sleepy Harry in the tub, he slips in behind Harry, and hugs him from behind as Harry nuzzles in his chest. He washed his hair, rubbed his back and kneaded his muscles before he got himself out, wiped himself and ties a towel around him before pulling Harry out who is feeling amazing, but then Louis frowns, hard, because there are hand marks all over Harry's waist that has gone all black and swollen, he places his hand there and it fits, his little blackout, Harry's crying, Harry's winces and why he was trying hard ti distract Louis. Louis bends down to his knees, holds Harry's hips as he kisses them, murmuring 'Sorry, baby's'. Harry just smiles sadly, pulling Louis to his chest and says, "I loved it. Thank you, stranger." Louis pulls back, picks Harry up bridal style and Harry coos at his tiny, adorable, strong husband, and Louis lays him down, kisses him softly before he turns off the lights and gets in bed next to his tall husband, his little spoon, spooning him to sleep. As he hears Harry's soft shallow breathes, he whispers, "I love you, husband."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so that's huge. Love everyone who reads this, thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks everyone!!!
> 
>  
> 
> All the love,  
> Mxxx


End file.
